It is known that a temperature rise in a battery results in deterioration of input/output characteristics of the battery. To address this, there is a technique of supplying the battery with air for cooling to suppress the temperature rise in the battery. Specifically, a blower is driven to guide the air to the battery through an intake duct. The blower is placed at a position adjacent to the battery in some cases.